


you smell like space dust

by orphan_account



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: M/M, they get lion senses? alright
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-08
Updated: 2016-07-08
Packaged: 2018-07-22 07:45:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 895
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7426210
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>since bonding closer with their lions, the paladins have heightened senses, the most noticeable one being sense of smell.</p>
            </blockquote>





	you smell like space dust

**Author's Note:**

> based on [ryuusher's headcanon](http://mushi.co.vu/post/146709797915/hi-i-wrote-a-really-gay-headcanon-because-im) abt lion senses. it came out shorter then id wished but what can ya do ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯

It’d been months of fighting the Galran and forming Voltron that the paladins noticed their senses were heightened, due to the strong bond they gained with their lions. The most noticeable one, their sense of smell. At first, it was a little strange at first, being able to smell much better, they could smell the strange food that Coran would be making from the other side of the palace.

 

Then a certain paladin noticed one day, he could smell something... really...  nice? Curious, with nothing to do out in space, he followed it. Lance wondered what the smell could be, it was so… enticing to have eluded him up until now. He noticed it was taking him closer to their rooms, making him wonder what could be there that smells so nice? A few more steps and he was… directly in front of Keith’s room.

 

“Nonono, Keith?  _ That guy? _ ” Lance mumbled under his breath.

 

Keith was lying down on his bed sleeping when Lance walked in.

 

 _ He’s probably taking a break from training_ _,_ he thought.

 

As he made his way to Keith’s bed, carefully trying to be as quiet as he could, crouching down when he reached the edge of it.

 

 _ Well, this isn’t weird at all. I’m not being weird by smelling how nice my teammate is_ _,_ Lance thought, frowning slightly from embarrassment.

 

He wouldn’t ever admit it but, the whole “we’re rivals” thing, wasn’t really true anymore. Lance had spent months with the guy, training together, fighting together, eating together and such. When you’re working together to try and survive all the time, “rivalry” becomes just a silly kid thing. Life and death situations become more bonding moments, that of course Lance would deny for the sake of keeping the “rivalry” front alive. He didn’t know why he does it anymore, to protect whatever pride doesn’t really matter anymore? Like we’re all in space, why should that petty thing matter. He won’t even admit it to himself, but he likes Keith, more than just a friend or best friend, if he’d even admit that they’re ‘best friends.’

 

Leaning a little bit closer to Keith, he started sniffing, still not completely believing that Keith smells… nice. Really,  _ really _  nice. Like space dust.

 

Okay, what was he ever thinking, making Keith his rival at first. All he was, was jealous, but now that he’s gotten a chance to know him, to get closer to him, this guy is actually really nice.

 

Lance wants to be closer, as close to Keith as possible to inhale all the space dust the boy can offer. When he moves just a little bit, Keith rolls on his other side, facing Lance now. Lance freezes in place, thinking did he wake him up? He sees his nostrils twitching, and, oh my  _ fuck _  that’s really cute. Keith’s eyes slowly open, slowly taking in his surroundings and seeing that Lance is right there, sits up abruptly.

 

“Wh-what are you doing?” Keith demands.

 

“You… you smell… really nice. Like space dust,”  _ What the fuck am I saying _ _,_ is Lance’s first thought after the words leave his mouth.

 

Keith remains silent, looking blankly at Lance. His nostrils twitch again, like he’s sniffing Lance now.

 

“You smell like dirt,” Keith finally says.

 

Lances eyebrows furrow, “Hey! The one time I compliment you and this is how I’m repaid?”

 

Keith shakes his head, “No, I mean, you’re the earthy scent I’ve been smelling lately.”

 

“That’s still saying I smell like dirt, using fancy schmancy words doesn’t make it better,” Lance pouts.

 

Keith leans closer to Lance, sniffing more, “You also smell like oranges, just a little bit.”

 

“Well gee, thanks buddy,” Lance says, blowing air out of his mouth, as if smelling like oranges was a compliment.

 

Keith pulls him in, much to Lance’s surprise.

 

“What are you-”

 

“Shut  _ up _ , I’m trying to say you smell like home to me,” Keith said, pausing to breathe him in more, “you… make me feel really warm inside.”

 

Lance  _ swore  _ that Keith could  _ feel _  him blush, the warmth in his own cheeks had to have definitely been felt by how Keith’s face was against his neck, as he heard a content sigh come from him, feeling the warm breath against him.

 

He wasn’t sure what overcome him, but he slowly got up on the bed with Keith, cuddling with him, calmly breathing each other in. It was strange, yet very comforting to Lance. Keith’s scent made him forget his worries, his homesickness and all the thoughts that made him sad. He buried his nose in the crook of Keith’s neck, trying to get even closer to him as he could to inhale him.

 

Eventually Keith repositioned his head to Lance’s chest, listening to the soft thumping his heartbeats gave off. Lance’s nose was enveloped in Keith’s surprisingly soft hair, he got a good, long and slow whiff of it—  _ Caramel. His hair smells like caramel _ — then exhaling slowly. His hands found their way to Keith’s hair, idly playing with it, watching as the soft strands curled and uncurled around his fingers. Keith was humming against Lance’s chest, feeling the most safe he’s ever felt, he drifted back into sleep, not thinking or even caring if Lance ever denied this moment. If he ever brought it up.

 

He never did. Lance came back for more bonding each night after that.

**Author's Note:**

> lion senses give u the gay bro feels
> 
>  
> 
> [tumblr](http://shhiros.tumblr.com/)


End file.
